Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the princess Mario rescued in the Game Boy game Super Mario Land. She is the princess of Sarasaland and in the game she was kidnapped by the evil alien Tatanga and Mario had to save her. Afterwards she made a few cameo appearances before appearing in the Nintendo 64 game Mario Tennis in 2000, where Daisy first appeared as a playable character. Since then she has gained popularity and continues to appear in Mario spin-off game series such as ''Mario Kart'', as a lightweight, Mario Party and Mario Strikers, among others. She eventually debuted as a fighter in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series where she was introduced as an Echo Fighter of Princess Peach in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Unlike Princess Peach and despite her sweetness and beauty, Daisy has a strongly implied tomboyish personality, although she still wears dresses and crowns as the princess she is. It is also hinted that Daisy and Luigi are in a relationship. Appearance When Daisy first appeared in the Mario series, she had long ginger hair, a flower motif to her white and yellow dress, light skin, and a red crown. This outfit also included flower accessories such as a black flower brooch, flower earrings, and even flower jewels on her crown. The daisy-motif has only changed once since - a teal-blue color was added. In later games, such as Mario Party 3 and Mario Tennis, her appearance was refined. Giving her a rounder face, slightly darker skin tone, and a more auburn hair and wears a pink crown on her head. In Mario Party 4, Daisy's character design was altered again. She was given her shorter hair looking like a bob, as well as her natural hair color from her debut design, a new yellow and orange dress design, a bronze crown, and her original skin tone. Nowadays, Daisy appears to have an average skin tone as opposed to the pale tone given to her in Mario Party 4, and Daisy's cheeks have been toned down quite a bit since her Mario Party 3 change. When Daisy appeared in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, she wore a shorter version of her dress from Mario Party 3. Other differences (other than the fact it was much shorter) included her not having her dress shoes, her crown, nor her gloves. Daisy can also be seen wearing this outfit in artwork for NES Open Tournament Golf. It should be mentioned that this outfit was a refined unlockable costume in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. It included Daisy's orange loops at the bottom, but not the two orange pieces of cloth around the waist. It also included her new sport shoes and crown. Not including the unlockable costume from Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Daisy wears a sports outfit similar to her current dress except, instead of a dress, she wears a shirt without the puffy sleeves on her dress, and without the white frills. She also wears a pair of hot short trousers that are orange with yellow accents. The rest of her sports attire includes her crown and sport shoes. In Super Mario Strikers, Daisy wears an orange outfit that completely bares her midriff and small shorts. In the Mario Kart series, she keeps her same appearance, but in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, when choosing Daisy on a bike or ATV, Daisy wears a similar jumpsuit to Peach and Rosalina, only her stripes are orange. ''Mario'' series Main games ''Super Mario Land'' Princess Daisy makes her debut appearance in Super Mario Land. Tatanga, a space alien, invades Daisy's nation, Sarasaland, in order to marry her and make her his queen. He kidnaps Daisy, and hypnotizes all the land's inhabitants, enslaving them into his army. Mario attempts to rescue Daisy and bring peace to Sarasaland by traveling through each of the four kingdoms in pursuit of Tatanga to try and defeat him. Throughout the game, enemies disguise themselves as Daisy to trick Mario into believing he has rescued her. In the end Daisy is rescued, but Tatanga manages to escape. Daisy thanks Mario, and the two fly away in a jet. ''Super Mario Run Twenty eight years after her first appearance in a mainline ''Mario game, Daisy appears in Super Mario Run as an unlockable character. She is unlocked after completing the 30th area in the Remix 10 mode. She has a double jump ability exclusive to her. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! She made her first appearance in a ''Mario Kart in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' where she is Peach's default partner, and they share the Heart, a defensive item. Daisy is placed in the middle-weight category, has a personal unlockable kart called the Bloom Coach and her own course named the Daisy Cruiser. ''Mario Kart DS'' In Mario Kart DS, she is an unlockable character and can be unlocked by getting a Gold Trophy on every cup in the Retro Grand Prix on 50cc. Daisy is once again a middle-weight character, and her three karts are the Standard DS, the Power Flower, and the Light Dancer. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Daisy appears as an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii, and is in once again the Medium weight class. She is unlocked by winning the 150cc Special Cup by getting first place or being in 2,850 races. Like Peach and Rosalina, Daisy wears a new jumpsuit outfit whenever she drives a bike. Daisy's stat bonuses are Speed +4, Handling +2, and Mini-Turbo +3, making her the fastest Medium-sized character in the game. She also has her own course in the Star Cup, called Daisy Circuit. ''Mario Kart 7'' In Mario Kart 7, Daisy makes an appearance as an unlockable character. She is unlocked by winning the Mushroom Cup on 150cc. She is in the "Lightweight" category, and her personal kart is the Birthday Girl. When she uses the Peach Parasol for a glider, it becomes orange to match her color scheme as opposed to the standard pink color. This is the only Mario Kart game where Daisy is a lightweight racer. Daisy also has her own course in Mario Kart 7 called Daisy Hills, which is part of the Mushroom Cup. Additionally, Daisy Cruiser reappears as a retro course in the Leaf Cup. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' In Mario Kart 8, Daisy is a starting character. Daisy doesn't have a course named after her in this game, but there are several references to her in courses such as Sweet Sweet Canyon, Toad Harbor, N64 Royal Raceway, and GCN Yoshi Circuit. Daisy also appears in the Nintendo Switch port Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Images of Daisy and Peach appear in the battle course Sweet Sweet Kingdom. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' Daisy also appears in the arcade-exclusive Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, as a downloadable character. Here she is a cruiser type character, with average stats, tying with Mario, Luigi, and Pac-Man. ''Mario Kart Tour'' Daisy reappears as a playable character in Mario Kart Tour, where she is available as a Super character. The Heart returns as Daisy's special item, as it does for Peach. ''Mario Golf'' series ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' Daisy makes her second appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf where she has a pretty minor role and serves as a caddy for Luigi. This is the beginning of her being often affiliated to Luigi as a character. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour She makes her debut as a playable character in a ''Mario Golf game in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour for the Nintendo GameCube. She is also the automatic partner of Peach in double mode. Daisy is one of the more powerful characters in the game, having a greater shot Distance than most other characters. Her shot height is also high, making it easy to recover from traps and shoot over obstacles. It does, however, make her shots more affected by the wind. She also has a good Spin, and above-average Impact. Without proper adjustments, however, she tends to slice the ball due to her below-average Control. If the player gets a Nice Shot, Daisy's ball soars through the air in a burst of flower petals. ''Mario Golf: World Tour Daisy also appears as a default playable character in ''Mario Golf: World Tour for the Nintendo 3DS. She wears her sports dress as opposed to the top and shorts worn in the previous golf installment. In Castle Club mode, she appears in the Royal Room with some of the other golfers. She readily offers to play a round of golf, and she comments on the player's achievements as they compete in tournaments. Star Daisy can be unlocked by defeating her in the Forest Course character challenge, and a Daisy costume can be unlocked for use by the player's Mii by collecting all the Star Coins in the Forest Course challenges. A clothing set, golf clubs, and a ball themed after her can also be unlocked for purchase at the Clubhouse. ''Mario Strikers'' series ''Super Mario Strikers Daisy is introduced to the Mario Strikers in the first installment, ''Super Mario Strikers for the Nintendo GameCube. In this game, Daisy is an offensive-type captain who wears an orange number "9" jersey. Her Super Strike is called Torpedo Strike. ''Mario Strikers Charged'' Daisy also makes an appearance in Mario Strikers Charged for the Wii. She now wears a teal-colored uniform that she uses if the opposition wears a similarly colored uniform to her primary orange uniform, both of which retain the number 9 she had on her uniform in the first installment. This time, Daisy is a defensive-type captain with high Movement. Her Super Ability is Crystal Smash!, which covers the surrounding ground with sharp orange crystals, blasting away anyone in the range, while her Mega Strike involves her shooting into the air and generating a crystal gauntlet on one of her arms, which she uses to punch the ball towards the goal. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) Daisy makes her first playable appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Daisy competes as a "Technique" type. In the intro, Daisy is seen getting along with Peach; she is also seen losing to Yoshi. She serves as Luigi's tennis partner, and Birdo serves as hers. She rarely misses when playing close to the net, and she's the most powerful "Technique" character in the game. She is seen in Nina's ending, awarding her the trophy with Peach. It is after this game that her along with Waluigi became recurring members of the Mario spinoff games. ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) In Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color, Daisy appears as a supporting character in the game's "Exhibition Mode". Once the player is invited to "Mario World", Daisy compliments them. ''Mario Power Tennis'' In Mario Power Tennis for the GameCube, she appears in the opening as Peach's tennis partner, and the two are default partners when in Doubles tournaments. Daisy's Offensive Power Shot, the Wonder Flower, disorients opponents and knocks them back if the shot is returned. The color of the petals is also determined by the type of shot used on the ball. Her Defensive Power Shot, the Flowerbed Return, allows her to fly over a growing flower-bed to return any reachable shots. ''Mario Tennis Open'' In Mario Tennis Open for the Nintendo 3DS, Daisy returns as one of the starting participants with a Technique style of play. Daisy wears an athletic minidress for her tennis outfit in this game. She generally retains her stats from her appearance in Mario Power Tennis. In the shop, her racket, uniform, wristbands, and shoes are available for purchase. There is also a Daisy costume that's unlocked when the player collects 700+ points in Ring Shot with another player. ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' She appears as a playable character in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash for the Wii U. Unlike prior Mario Tennis games, where she was a Technique character, Daisy is now an All-Around player, and this is also the first Mario Tennis game where her shots are more powerful than Peach's. Unlike in Mario Tennis Open, Daisy reverts back to her primary, two-piece, athletic wear in this game. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' She appears as a playable character in Mario Tennis Aces for the Nintendo Switch, where she is still classified as an All-Around character. In Adventure Mode Daisy firstly appears in the opening cutscene where Luigi, Wario and Waluigi get possessed by an ancient racket. Daisy, upon witnessing what happened, noted that Wario and Waluigi were even more suspicious than usual, and also suspected Toad of knowing something before enticing him to reveal this information. Successively Daisy wants to help Mario to find Luigi but Toad refuses to let her leave because according to him the mission is too dangerous for a "diplomat" and convinces her to stay in the stadium for the rest of their mission. When Mario and Toad come back to the stadium and Lucien forces Mario to compete into the "Lucien Cup", Daisy and Peach face the corrupted Wario and Waluigi, being empowered with portions of Bask's power by Astren earlier. Just after their victory against Luigi, Bowser steals Lucien. After Bowser takes his leave with Lucien and challenges Mario, Daisy makes clear that this was the main reason she hated Bowser. After Mario defeated the resulting fusion between the two, Bowcien, Daisy scolded Wario and Waluigi for not learning from what happened with their trying to use Lucien when they expressed disappointment that they won't be able to become the best tennis players with Lucien. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Daisy appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee as well as an alternate costume for Peach. Trophy Description *"The princess of Sarasa-land, Daisy met Mario when he helped defeat the evil alien Tatanga in Super Mario Land. Princess Daisy is a bit of a tomboy when compared with her counterpart, Princess Peach. After her appearance in Mario Golf, some gossips started portraying her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl She appeared once again as a trophy but this time, her trophy was based on her ''Mario Strikers Charged appearance. She is also once again featured as one of Peach's alternate costumes and also as a sticker that gives +5 damage to leg based attacks and can only be used by Peach and Princess Zelda. Trophy Description *"The princess of Sarasaland and an upbeat and cheerful go-getter. She has appeared in titles ever since Mario saved her after her kidnapping by the tyrannical alien, Tatanga. Although her iconic look is a yellow and white dress, she goes with a sportier look in Super Mario Strikers to compliment her spunky scoring strikes." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Daisy appears as 3 different trophies in this game and is once again the basis for one of Peach's alternate costumes. Trophies Descriptions Daisy (Tennis Outfit) *NA: "''Similar to Peach in how she plays tennis, Daisy also packs a seriously powerful shot. Maybe their choice of colors symbolizes their personalities? They're alike in a lot of ways, but if you could choose just one, would you choose Princess Daisy or Princess Peach?" *EU: "Like Peach, Daisy is a Technique player, but she has something else up her sleeve: a really powerful shot. Do you think the sedate pink and vivid orange reflect Peach and Daisy's different personalities? Would you say you're more Team Peach or Team Daisy? Or maybe... Team Both?" Daisy *'NA:' "She may be the princess of Sarasaland, but she doesn't exactly have the poise you might expect from royalty. Daisy is more of a headstrong, active type. That's all part of her charm, though, and rumor has it Luigi is quite smitten with her. Unlike Peach, she's only really been kidnapped once - in Super Mario Land." *'EU:' "She may be the princess of Sarasaland, but she doesn't exactly have the poise you might expect from royalty. Daisy is more of a headstrong, active type. That's all part of her charm, though, and rumour has it that's why Luigi's so smitten with her. Unlike Peach, she's only really been kidnapped once - in Super Mario Land." Daisy (Baseball) *'NA:' "The captain of the Daisy Flowers, Daisy is great both when at bat and when defending. Her fastballs especially are a thing to be feared. Her Star Swing, Flower Swing, will cause a garden to bloom where the ball lands. Fielders will have to wait for the flowers to clear away. What a pretty delay of the game!" *'EU:' "When it comes to baseball, Daisy, captain of the Daisy Flowers, is good at battling and even better at defence. She throws a mean fastball when she's on the pitcher's mound, and her batting special, Flower Swing, makes a garden bloom in the outfield. Who says there's no time to stop and smell the flowers in the middle of a ball game?" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Daisy was announced to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate during E3 2018. She is an Echo Fighter of Peach, playing mostly similar to her except for minor details such as aesthetics. Largely, her differences are aesthetic with several of her animations altered to reference her prominence in the Mario spin-offs and given flower and petal effects instead of hearts. Peach also no longer has an alternate costume with Daisy's color scheme. Her specials are *Neutral Special: Toad *Side Special: Daisy Bomber *Up Special: Daisy Parasol *Down Special: Vegetable *Final Smash: Daisy Blossom Gallery List of game appearances Friends *Mario - Mario saved Daisy from the villain Tatanga in Super Mario Land and the two of them have been friends since then. *Peach - Peach and Daisy have been portrayed as best friends since Daisy's appearance in Mario Tennis. They have also stated together a good team and are very strong if they are together like in Mario Party 8. Their team name is "Damsels in Success". And, in Mario Party DS, their team name is the "Power Princesses". In the Prima Guide for Mario Kart Wii, it states that Daisy is Peach's cousin but this has yet to be proven in games. *Luigi - Like Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy have been shown in many appearances that state rumors of a potential romantic relationship. Also in team names for them they are usually in dating terms or in Mario Party 8, "Tango Tanglers". Also in Super Smash Bros. Melee it is stated in Daisy's trophy that Daisy is to Luigi as Peach is to Mario, showing another reason. Also, in NES Open Tournament Golf, Daisy is Luigi's caddy as Peach is Mario's. Also, in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy calls upon Luigi in the same fashion Peach calls upon Mario. And in Mario Power Tennis, Luigi holds Daisy's trophy if she wins a tournament then grabs it from him saying "Hi sweetie". Also, in Mario Kart Wii in Daisy Circuit, there are statues of Daisy and Luigi dancing together as well as their baby versions playing together. Plus, in the intro of Mario Party: Island Tour, the two are briefly seen walking together while talking to each other. *Toadette - Toadette and Daisy's team name in Mario Party games is "Shopping Buddies". *Wario - Their relationship is unclear, but we see there is negativity since in Mario Strikers Charged, when Wario does his special moves where he releases gas, Daisy and only Daisy says, "WARIO!" in a disgusted way. But there also can be places where they can really be friends because of their team name in Mario Party 8, "Mischief-Makers", showing they can both be trouble together. *Waluigi - It seems they are not friends since they have bad chemistry with one another in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers. However, it is rumored Waluigi has a crush on Daisy. There have also been names for them in Mario Party games, e.i. "Awkward Date," though the awkwardness could be due to the aforementioned bad chemistry. *Birdo - Daisy has also had the team name "Gallopin' Gal-Pals" in Mario Party 8 that states she and Birdo are friends. Also, the two of them are automatic partners in Mario Tennis for the N64 and they share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. *Yoshi - Has also been seen to be on good terms with Daisy with the team names Cutie Pies and Tomboy-Trouble, showing they are probably friends. Trivia *One of Peach's alternate costumes in the Super Smash Bros. series is loosely based on Daisy, but it is simply a different set of colors and not an actual appearance on her part. As of *Daisy debuted on April 21, 1989. Coincidentally the birth flower of this month is the daisy. *Daisy was played by Samantha Mattis in the 1993 live action movie Super Mario Bros. as she was the princess of an alternate dimension called "Dinohatten". Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Mario allies Category:Princesses Category:Characters in Puzzle Swap Category:Protagonists Category:Royal characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Echo fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes